The present invention relates to overgrips, more particularly to such grip which are need for twining with a handle of game racket.
The handles of many equipments, bicycles, hand tools or sport rackets are made of wood, metal or plastic that they are too hard and uncomfortable for gripping. A conventional overgrip, as shown in FIG. 1, is used to twine about a handle to provide a protection layer. The conventional grip 10 is in strip form with two inclined sides 11, 12. It includes a foamed polyurethane strip layer 13 and a mat cloth strip layer 14 adhered to the foamed polyurethane strip layer 13.
Since the rider of bicycle and the holder of game racket, golf club or handtool have to firmly grip the handles during sporting, the thin layers of foamed polyurethane strip and mat cloth strip of the conventional grip are not soft enough to produce a cushioning effect for the great gripping force from the user's hands. Thus, the user's hands will be hurted or feeled uncomfortable by the hard wooded or metallic handle. Furthermore, the conventional grips cannot provide shock absorbing effect and are easy to fray at the edges.